


Requested

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FemReader - Freeform, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: A series of requests submitted on my Tumblr blog:  Purple-Scarf-Mistress.Red Hot (Hotch x Fem!Reader)Stakeout Make Out (Hotch x Fem!Reader)50 Followers Celebration drabblesSorry, Sir (Hotch x Fem!Reader)Cramps, Cravings, & Cuddles (Spencer x Fem!Reader)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Spencer Reid & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	1. Red Hot

“What is with people always targeting prostitutes” you huffed. Looking at yet another image of a woman who had been brutally killed.

“Statistically prostitutes and transients are easier targets and society has indoctrinated the masses to believe that that prostitution is unacceptable and homelessness to be laziness. So with the combined nature of being a transient and having the full weight of societies ire it makes sense they would often be targets” Reid rattled off next to you.

“Well, I’m sick and tired of it. We know this UNSUB is targeting dancers specifically. We know he’s moved around dance clubs. We know he has a type. We need to catch him” you were clearly annoyed with this case. Your mother had been an exotic dancer in order to support you both after your father walked out so it was hitting close to home.

“You know (y/n) you actually fit the victimology. Brunette, petite, too bad you don’t dance, if you could - we could stick you undercover and bait a trap” Morgan winked at you.

“I’m a fast learner. Let’s do it anyway” you lied. You knew how to dance. Your mom would never let you go and do it but you were always interested and so she taught you. Plus pole dancing is a great full body work out.

“I don’t know about this” Hotch spoke up turning to face you, “If anything goes wrong... well this guy does a number on the woman - as you can see”

“It’s kinda our best shot and preventing another victim,” you said back.

It was the worst kept secret that you and Hotch liked each other. The only people who didn’t know were you and Hotch, and it was amusing for the team to watch as you two danced around each other’s pining feelings.

“Hotch you can be inside the building to oversee everything,” Rossi said casually trying to avoid a smirk forming on his lips.

The sun has started to set and you were backstage at miss dollys dance club. Stopping out of your clothes you stood there pulling a robe on to cover your red lace bra and matching panties. The UNSUB has a thing for red .... every victim had been wearing it. Luckily for you, you would be the only one tonight wearing it as all the other dancers had been told by the team to not wear it to avoid becoming a target.

You heard the music start, taking a deep breath, staring at your self in the vanity mirror, “show time (y/n)”

Walking out on stage with the other women you quickly glanced around the room. You noted the exits, the crowd. You knew Spencer was sitting in the light booth with Emily watching security cameras, Rossi and Morgan were “bouncers” at the exits, and Hotch sat center left of the audience in the first row.

Did he have to look so hot dressed in dark wash jeans and a button-down?  
Suddenly you were feeling a little devilish. This was your chance to really tease Aaron Hotchner and show him what he was missing. Your body moved with the rhythm of the music, you gently touched the pole walking around it before dropping the robe sexily off you and kicking it into the audience.

You meant to kick it at Hotch and smirked at his face when it landed at his feet. His eyes met yours as you mounted the pole in one fluid spin. Your body flawlessly throwing your self around it and putting your self on display.

Hotch swallowed uncomfortably watching you. He was on duty. This was not the time to have his body respond like this. Gritting his teeth he glanced around the audience. Every man in there looked like a threat because they had their eyes on your practically naked body. They were all threats in his eyes.

“Hotch, you’re going to break your jaw if you keep clenching it like that” Emily teased watching him in a camera, “damn I didn’t realize (y/n) knew how to pole dance she’s fantastic”

After your performance, you stepped off stage to mingle around with the other ladies. You had a couple of unwelcomed ass grabs and requests for lap dances but you knew you had to get outside for the UNSUB to make his move. Walking to the back exit and stepping outside you took a deep breath.

“He Darlin’ you look a little cold.” The man shrugged out of his coat “put this on”

“I’m okay really I needed to cool off”

You watched him as he got closer to you, “really Insist” he draped the jacket over your shoulder before covering your mouth with a chloroform soaked rag.

You hadn’t expected that. The world started spinning collapsing into the unsubs arms.

“PUT. HER. DOWN”

“A-Aron?” You couldn’t tell who it was really but it sounded like him.

You heard a gunshot and fell to the ground before you lost consciousness.

You woke up in the back of the BAU SUV with Aaron’s white button-down form earlier on you. It still smelled like him but right now that wasn’t a comforting thing. His cologne was making your headache worse.

“Easy there, (y/n)” he said making you realize you were laying on his lap. “We got him. The paramedics said you were going to be just fine once you woke up. Morgan is giving us a ride to the hotel while the rest process the scene and interrogation”

“O-okay” you smiled at him still a little dazed.

When the car stopped Aaron lifted you gently in his arms and took you inside. You opened your lips to argue with him but he gave you a look and you shut them.

Carrying you into his room and laying you on the bed he casually said, “you shouldn’t be alone tonight. You can stay here until JJ or Emily come back”

“I can’t stay here all night?”

His face flushed. “I - I suppose- is that what you want?” He almost sounded hopeful.

You nodded.

“What did you think of my dancing. Not as a boss”

His face went red, running his hand over the back of his neck awkwardly, “it was ... really good. I liked it”

“Do you like me?” You blurted out regretting it may be the chemicals in your head were still there or the rush of all the adrenaline but ugh why did you just blurt that out?

“I ... I love you”

“Well then come hold me and when I’m feeling better maybe I’ll give you a private show” you giggled a little.

Yup, it was still the drugs but at least it was out in the open.


	2. Stakeout Make Out

You stretched your legs in the passenger seat for what seemed like the 1,000th time. This steak out was taking quite some time and you and Agent Hotchner had been cooped up in a small sedan for the majority of the day. The benefit to being undercover was that you got to wear legging and a comfortable shirt and jacket - You wanted to look cute still because you knew hotch would be there and you really wanted him to notice you as more than just a friend on the team. 

You also really enjoyed that this meant seeing Aaron in casual jeans and a grey v neck shirt. Something about the outfit drove you wild and you thought maybe spending the day cramped in a car could be fun. 

7 hours in to tailing the unsub to several stops and watching for them to make a mistake you began to notice that you were also being watched. 

“Hey Hotch, I think we need to cool it. We might get made soon” 

“I think you are right, (Y/N),” Aarons’s lips pursed into a thin line of discontentment. “Any ideas on how to cool this off faster?” 

The man you were watching was looking directly at your car as exited the building. Evaluating what his next move would be and if you two were in fact on to him. 

“Well…PDA could really make us blend in. Not to mention it can make some people uncomfortable…. At least that’s what I have heard from Reid” You threw out there kinda kidding but secretly wishing it would happen. 

“PDA?” his brow arched at you, “As in public displays of affection?” 

You laughed a little, “Oh come on, don’t act like a good car make out wouldn’t throw him off our scent!” 

Before you could take your next breath, Aarons’s hand was tangled in your hair gently but firmly pulling you into a kiss. Your lips met and you could feel his tongue press against your lips waiting for you to open them. 

Your body reacted quickly, lips separating and allowing your tongues to intertwine. Your hands worked their way around his neck pulling him closer to you. You could smell his cologne and the scent made you want him even more. You nipped at his lip eliciting a grunt from your boss. Your hands trailed down his chest on stopping to feel the firmness and the other traveling lower with greed wanting to feel the rest of him up.   
You weren’t the only one feeling greedy in this kiss though. You shivered as Aarons’s hand traveled down your spine lifting you somewhat out of your seat to be pulled into his embrace. His kiss was getting more aggressive, possessive almost. 

“Earth to Love Birds, I repeat, Earth to Love Birds,” Rossi’s voice came over the comlink, “Reid and Morgan are now following the UNSUB seeing as you two got a little carried away in there and didn’t notice he left.” 

“Yea way to throw him off your scent you two” Emily scoffed join in the conversation. 

“It’s okay it’s better that we drive, it’s not safe to drive with fogged up windows like that anyway” teased Morgan 

“JJ, we won the bet!” Spencer said cheerfully! 

“WHAT BET?!” you said mortified by the conversation going on. 

“Oh that you two had lots of sexual tension and secret feelings that needed to come out,” JJ said laughing. 

You took a deep breath, rubbing your hand over your forehead avoiding eye contact with Hotch. 

“(Y/n)” Hotch tried to get your attention. Turning off the comlink. “Are you okay?” 

“Yea… I just... “ You shook your head not knowing what words to say. 

“They are right, (y/n) I just didn’t know how to approach it until you suggested kissing. Maybe we can do it again sometime?” 

Your eyes widened in shock, “I uh, Yes!” You cleared your thought, “I mean yea that sounds like a good idea. I’d like that” 

“Maybe next time when we are not being watched by the whole team? Like on an actual date?” 

“I would really like that.”


	3. 50 Followers Celebration Drabbles:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabbles for my Tumblr 50 Follower celebration. 
> 
> Hotch x Fem!Reader  
> Emily x Fem!Reader  
> Reid x Fem!Reader  
> Reid x Fem!Reader  
> Moreid  
> Morgan x Fem!Reader

50 Followers Celebration Drabbles: 

Hotch x Fem!Reader: 

Aaron came home late again. He always felt terrible about leaving you and Jack when he was away on a case and especially hated it when he couldn’t come home right away. Instead, he had to go back and file paperwork and deal with bureaucratic red tape, when the one thing he wanted was to be home with you.  
He pushed opened the door to the apartment and quietly shuffled out of his shoes and set his briefcase down. The first thing he did notice the house was dark was going to check on Jack and watch him sleep for a bit.  
To his surprise he found you snuggled up next to Jack. His heart melted as he found his phone and took a quick picture. He wanted it for when he traveled the next time. You had stepped into his life in full force going as far as taking Jack on as your own son.  
Hotch leaned down, sliding his hands under the small of your back and your knees before pulling you gently away from the sleeping boy and into his arms. He cradled you close and walked back to your shared bedroom and laid down with you still against him. He didn’t care that he was still in his expensive suit all that mattered was that he was finally home. Had a family that loved and valued not only him but the work he did in the world. He kissed your head before nuzzling his down against yours and fell asleep.

Emily x Fem!Reader 

You were having the time of your life out with your girlfriend and her team dancing at the bar with them. The bar wasn’t really the kind of one where dancing happened - there was no dance floor! But after a few tequila shots you always had to dance and your girlfriend, Emily, never let you dance alone.  
You loved the way she felt pressed against you, running her hands up your body as you ground back on her slowly.  
“Keep it PG their ladies” Morgan smirked at them as he joined you two with an attractive lady he picked up at the bar.  
Emily rolled her eyes turning you around and pulling you closer. She leaned down pulling you into a deep kiss. Your head swooned with butterflies and alcohol and before you knew it Emily was supporting your weight against her.  
“Babe, I think it’s time we get you home” she smiled at you. She had a much higher tolerance and was happy to let you have the fun tonight planning on driving you both home later anyway.  
“Noooo! Mooore shotttttts please!” You spun around away from her grasp to the bar.  
“Barkeep!” Your hand hit the counter, “another round for me and my wonderful friends”  
The bartender took one look at Emily who flashed her badge behind you and shook her head no.  
“Sorry little lady, no can do.”  
Emily watched as you pouted, falling back into her embrace. She whispered in your ear quietly, “if we go home now I’ll make sure to turn that frown around” she winked at you.  
Your face flushed and you grabbed her hand making a b-line for the door. “Bye, everyone!”  
Emily laughed following you out to the car waving goodby to her still mostly sober team.

Reid x Fem!Reader 

Your anxiety revved up as the plane descended into LAS airport. You had already gone to the bathroom to change your clothes, twice, before the plane began the descent. You wanted to look your very best.  
Your hands had to fiddle with something to channel the extra anxiety and found its target on the inflight drink napkin. You twisted it this way and that.  
You startled when soft hands reached over and took yours in them. “Love, you seem anxious. I didn’t realize you were afraid of planes landing. You know it’s more likely you will die falling off your bed, one in two million, than it is to die in a plane crash, which is a 1 in 11 million…”  
“It’s not that.” You cut him off biting your lip. You were slightly embarrassed by what was eating at you.  
“Then what is it, love?” His hand reached up to cup your face. He was clearly worried about you.  
“What if she doesn’t like me? What if she thinks I’m not right for you! What if..” the plane landed stopping your train of thought. You felt like you might be sick as the plane started taxing to the gate.  
It didn’t help that Spencer was laughing while pulling you into a hug.  
“It’s not funny Spence!”  
“Love, I’m not laughing at you. It’s cute, really. You’re worried about meeting my mom for the first time.” He grinned ear to ear, “She’s going to absolutely adore you.” He kissed your forehead once again making you feel small.  
Blush crept up your cheeks making you look flushed and innocent.  
“A-are you sure?”  
“Yes. She is going to love you because I love you. So much” he lifted your left hand to his lips kissing the new engagement ring on your small finger.

Reid x Fem!Reader 

Your head throbbed painfully as the pressure on the BAU jet changed. Maybe flying with a concussion across the country wasn’t the best idea. Your turn your attention to the feeling of long fingers rubbing through your hair in a very rhythmic pattern.  
Spencer hadn’t left your side since he and the team found you unconscious in an ally. The UNSUB had hit you over the head with a crowbar and luckily for you, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.  
He stayed with you through the ambulance ride telling them everything they needed to know about you. Your height, weight, birthday, allergies, and any medications you were on, even the date of your last period.  
He repeated the same things when they got you inside and the doctor came in to ask questions but you had still been unconscious.  
He even sat in the chair next to your hospital bed all night until you finally came too. Finding your hand safely tucked into his while his other held a book he was reading out loud to you. Of course, you had no idea what it was saying - it was in Russian.  
Now he had your head placed gently in his lap while the jet took you guys home and away from this case.  
“You should be resting (y/n)” he chided.  
“How did you know I was awake? My eyes aren’t even open?”  
“Your breathing changes when you are sleeping to when you awake. I noticed the difference”  
“Only you would notice that” you tried to move, regretting it instantly.  
“Lay back, relax and let me take care of you,” he said getting a water bottle and some pain medicine. He dropped the pill onto your tongue and gently held the bottle to your lips so you could sip and swallow.  
“Thanks, Spence”  
“Oh, course love” he smiled before resuming petting your hair. “Rest now”

Moreid 

Morgan slammed the tall skinny boy back against the wall. Their lips devoured each other’s hunger for more. Derek felt Spencer reach for his pants and he wasn’t interested in Spencer taking the lead or even in sharing power tonight.  
He reached for Spencer’s wrists gripping them tightly in his hands before pinning them over the genius head in one of his.  
“Tonight, your mine. Tonight any bratty quips will be punished. Tonight I’m going to make you cry out for me and you’re going to beg me for your release. Got that?” Morgan arched a brow at him keeping his eyes stern.  
He watched Reid shiver against the wall, “y-yes sir”  
Reid loved it when Morgan took charge. When Morgan released his hands and opened his apartment door so they could take this out of the hallway, Spencer eagerly went inside.  
“Gah!” Spencer looked back after being spanked hard by Morgan as he walked.  
Morgan pulled Reid close, kissing up to his neck, before gripping the curly mop of hair and yanking it back.  
“You better be naked and bent over the bed by the time I make it into the bedroom, or there’ll be hell to pay kid”  
Morgan smirked letting go watching Spencer practically run back into the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes strewn across the hallway floor.

Morgan x Fem!Reader 

Morgan was on his way to pick you up for your date night. You had no idea what he had planned but you knew for a fact what you wanted to happen. He had been gone for almost a whole week and you were in desperate to get him in bed tonight, or against a wall…. a bathroom stall… the car seat. It didn’t matter. The fact is you knew you were getting laid tonight. No matter what.  
You prepped everything. Perfectly shaved legs, a sexy short little dress that hugged your curves just right and no panties. It’s not that you weren’t bringing any, you just weren’t going to wear them.  
You smiled hearing the doorbell and quickly flitted from your room to the door throwing it open.  
Before you could say hi Morgan stepped into the room and kissed you passionately. He pressed his body against yours and backed you into the room kicking the door shut behind him.  
You moaned in the kiss. The panties you had in your hand that you planned to slip into his pocket fell to the floor onto his shoes.  
He pulled back to see what feel and smirked.  
“Oh,” he smirked “I’m glad we’re on the same page”  
He lifted you quickly up onto the counter and laid you back. Winking at you casually, “I’m glad your panties dropped that quickly for me babe”


	4. Sorry, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Hotch x Reader

Spending the day cleaning your apartment was never fun, but knowing Aaron was coming over tonight made it worth it. Your semi-recently divorced boyfriend who’s son was with his mom was on his way home from a case. You could hear it in his voice earlier that it had been a bad one and he told you about how they lost some people in the process of catching the unsub.

You knew this was going to be an interesting night because, without fail, your boyfriend liked to take out the stresses of his job and his life with sex. And hearing his voice the way it was on the phone talking about the case - well you knew what was coming.

It didn’t bother you. Your submissive nature was meant to fit his dominant one. It made you both feel amazing.

Just landed. I have the key you gave me - be naked and on all fours on your bed when I get to your apartment.  
You swallowed your excitement. Hopped in the shower for a quick second making sure you were clean, moisturized, and freshly shaved so that tonight would be perfect.

You were in the middle of lotioning your self up when you heard the door click open to the bathroom. You hadn’t heard him enter through the front door.

“(Y/N)! What did I tell you!” He glared at you but you could slightly see the enjoyment in his eyes, “and listening to music so loud that you can’t hear someone come into here.... don’t I tell you to be cautious! I tell you about my cases. And you are just asking for me to punish you”

You blushed, standing completely naked before him. “S-sorry,” you said trying not to be amused either. The thought of the punishment you were sure to get was making you aroused.

“Sorry? Sorry, what?”

“S-sir. Sorry sir” your eyes darted down nothing the rock hard bulge in his suit pants.

“I’m going to take you over my knee and teach you a lesson, (y/n). You clearly are very defiant today and I’m not going to allow you to behave that way with me.”

He picked you and carried you to your bed sitting down and flopping you over his knee like he said he would. His large hand caressed the soft mortised skin of your bottom before it lifted and came down hard with a crack.

Your mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

Crack  
Crack  
Crack  
Your eyes watered slightly. He lifted you up taking you over to the mirror to show you the red handprint brightening over your ass.

“Now, (y/n) I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you so hard there will be bruises on your thighs. So hard that the old lady neighbor next store? She’s going to think your a dirty little girl by the sounds coming from this room. I’m going to fuck you and your going to have to beg to be allowed to cum. And if you cum before I allow it, well you will be in big trouble. Do you understand my dear?”

His voice was strong. Firm. You wanted everything he said to you.

“Yes, Sir. I want you to fuck me like that. I want you to control my orgasms. Please fuck me, sir”

Aaron tossed you into the bed on your back. He quickly undressed keeping his belt in his hands to tie around your ankles and then he took his tie and tied your hands to the headboard.

He lifted your legs over his head resting them on his shoulders.

In this position, you knew he was going to be able to hit your deepest parts. Shivering with anticipation you gasped as Aaron’s finger gently ran through your folds testing your arousal.

“Someone’s ready to be fucked into submission I see”

In the next few seconds, Aaron’s finger was gone and replaced by his large member plowing his way unapologetically into your sensitive folds.

You cried out at the top of your lungs. His thrust was rough, deep, and eliciting guttural sounds from your lips.

Thoughts were not coming easily to mind as he took out his pent up rage, depositing it deep inside you.

You struggled against your restraints, crying out his name over and over again.

“S-sir, Aaron, please I’m ready I need to fun. Please let me cum! Please!” You begged like your life depended on it and it felt like it did.

“Not yet (y/n)” slowing his pace to adjust the angle of penetration.

When you moan loudly he knew he found the right spot.

He thrust roughly against it hitting the mark over and over again.

“Aaron, PLEASE!”

“Please what?”

“Please hngh! Please let me cum now”

“Go ahead babe”

Hotch kept up his thrust on your body as you felt that tight coil release. Your body shuddered under him you weren’t even aware of the sounds you were making but they were music to Aaron’s ears.

As your orgasm subsided you felt his hot realise inside you. His last few thrusts pumped softer into your before he lifted your legs back down and laid next to you you.

He realized your restraints and spooked up beside you, gently kissing your neck and your face.

“You did great babe, how do you feel (y/n)?

“A-amazing... but I’m going to be sore tomorrow”

You were both still trying to catch your breath but you loved that he checked on you.

“Tomorrow I’m going to take care of you. A nice hot bath and a day spent in bed with comfy pajamas, your favorite food, maybe some soft lovemaking, a few cuddles and a movie” he kissed your forehead softly, “you deserve it, babe”


	5. Cramps, Cravings, & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, I’m having that time of the month and have run out of fics to read :( can you do a Spencer comforting fluff or someone with something along those lines? If not that’s cool too

“Babe? Can you come over tonight? I don’t feel so good.” 

“Of course, are you sick? Do you need me to get you anything? I will leave work now and head to your place” Spencer said starting to pack up his desk. 

“No not sick, I just got my period and it’s really bad this time. Can you get me-” 

“Say no more. I know exactly what to get. Go take a hot bath, it will help with the cramps. I’ll be right over.”

You did as he said, crawling into a hot bath full of bubbles. It was easing some of the discomforts, but you still curled up, hugging your arms around your body. After a little while, you heard the front door open and Spencer’s warm voice yelling “it’s me” so you didn’t panic. 

He walked into the bathroom, leaning down to kiss your head, “I have everything you need. Tampons, salt and vinegar chips, dark chocolate truffles, Midol, a heating pad, ginger ale, and I brought four-cheese pasta for dinner, with extra breadsticks.” 

You looked up at this beautiful man like he was your savior. “Thanks, babe. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Probably starve to death as you lay in the fetal position and cry” he teased you leaving the bathroom to grab your favorite sweatpants and his t-shirt you always slept in. “Ready to get out (y/n)?” 

“Yea” you pulled the plug from the drain, standing up. Spencer quickly wrapped you in a towel and held you close for a moment. 

“I’ll give you some privacy,” he left going to the living room. While you were getting dressed he made a nest of blankets on the couch and got the heating pad started. Using the coffee table he displayed all his “tributes” to you, arranging the snacks and dinner to be within reach. Lastly, he clicked on Netflix, pulling up your favorite comfort movie, which happened to be a Christmas movie. It didn’t matter that it was July, he knew watching this and cuddling on the couch would make you feel just that much better. 

“What’s all this?” you smiled walking out seeing all his hard work. 

“Just me taking care of my girl,” he grabbed the ginger ale and two Midol pills holding them out for you, “Take these, and come sit down.” 

You nestled into the pillows pulling the heating pad over you and snuggling back against Spencer’s chest. He handed you your dinner and started the movie, “comfortable?” 

“Yes, Spencer, you’re the best.” You took a big bite of the pasta and grinned seeing your favorite movie come across the screen.


End file.
